Firefly
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Tribute to the lady Zephyr! Post MGS4. Newlyweds Meryl and Akiba take their loved ones to New Zealand, wanting to celebrate the future with family. Love flourishes for many, even for a dying legend.


Hey howdy hey, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to 'Firefly'! Today you shall dive into a world I've come to love dearly, and that is the world of Leon S Kennedy and Snake. Their greatest adventures, Hymn and Tempest, are always undergoing construction. I wasn't going to install any more Leon/Snake samples into a fandom, but this was inspired by the lady Zephyr's work. She posted 'Joy' just a short while ago. XD Deepest hopes go out for her enjoyment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Metal Gear Solid' or 'Resident Evil'. I own a PS3 and a copy of MGS4, but that's about it.**

**Warning: This contains fluffy boy/boy romance. If you're allergic to boy/boy love, or even to the thought of Snake being gay, please turn your eyes away. Thanks for dropping in, though!**

**Post MGS4.**

* * *

Ninety days carried away a tsunami of destruction. The world was no longer plagued by the reign of Liquid Ocelot, set on a course for reconstruction. Explosions had been replaced by sunlight, handshakes and laughter. Gunfire was escorted out of reality by warm, light conversation. Humans were no longer exposed to torrents of death, able to breathe in the fresh air of newborn aspirations. Children and adults alike nourished their dreams for the future, finally out of a world that shackled all wishes. No longer were hopes tied down by chains. No longer were humans tied down by orders, or even nano-machines. The war economy quickly became a thing of the past, shed off by a world that wished to live.

With the departure of Liquid's tsunami came the rebirth of life. Countless individuals initiated the reconstruction of their lives, working for a future that would _never _lose its radiance. Soldiers and civilians alike went to work, revitalizing lost lives and rebuilding dreams that had been silenced. Important instruments of the war set about the reconstruction of their lives, leaving behind the world they believed to be theirs. Drebin and his lifelong friend Little Grey became hot dog vendors, selling their renowned hot dogs like hotcakes. No one knew the secrets behind their success, but the public was thrilled to have them. Nobody would have expected a gun launderer to end up as a hot dog vendor, and no one could pinpoint the origin of his recipe either. However, none of that mattered with a simple bite. And the details didn't really matter, if Drebin and his partner were having the time of their lives.

Mei Ling, during the final stand against Liquid Ocelot, was swept away by the magic of uncharted thrills. Keeping her crew, _and _her battleship, she set a course for places unknown. She was determined to see the world and everything it had to offer, she informed her dear friends. And with tearful goodbyes, she promised to see her beloved world once more. She wouldn't leave behind the loved ones of her past. She would merely embark on an adventure that would broaden her horizons, and endow her with tales to spread across generations.

Jack, who had been known as 'Raiden' throughout the war, was determined to pave a path with his family. Reunited with his beloved Rosemary, he quickly set about the plans for a new home. Together they would form a haven for the future, creating not only room for their unborn baby, but room for their unending, blissful dreams.

Meryl Silverburgh, after an emotional reunion with her father, gave her hand to Akiba in marriage. Although she sheltered a burning passion for the past, she sadly accepted the future that stood before her. Her heart was with another, but it couldn't ignore the heart she was being offered. Akiba, for quite some time, had been a doting admirer-and evidently waited for the proper time to strike. His proposal was turned down in the heat of a seemingly hopeless battle, but his dream princess presented her own marriage proposal-and he accepted. There could be no lingering in the past, the Silverburgh figured, as long as the future awaited her hand. Their ceremony occurred shortly after the war's end, and with it came the past's burial. To pursue a broken dream any further would have been a hopeless pursuit-not to mention an idiotic one.

All friends were invited, including the pillar of Meryl's past. All friends were invited and embraced, endowed with appreciation for their presence and blessings. It was painful to look upon the face of shattered hopes, but the bride accepted a certain someone's presence with a smile. He would forever remain happy, even as she drifted on a raft to her future. He had been given someone to love, someone to treasure him and honor him-just as he deserved. She had been foolish enough to surrender her true chance at happiness, leaving him to be picked up at a Starbucks.

They met several days before her wedding, and developed instant chemistry. Meryl's source of inner turmoil had been painfully shy, facing someone he wished to push away. After all, what business did he have interacting with someone so beautiful? It seemed unfair, especially since his life was mere candle flame. Nevertheless, a conversation blossomed between both males-and it was an effervescent meeting of words, thoughts and emotions. The younger male, who had merely strolled in for a 'break', was quickly enchanted by the one that sat before him. The older male was equally infatuated, even though he tried his hardest to conceal evident enchantment. Gravity could not be opposed, though. Both were brought together in a clear embrace, destined to share much more than coffee.

His name was Leon. His _full_ name was Leon Scott Kennedy. He was a dashing figure, muscular and radiant with unparallel beauty. He not only became close to Snake (who was now known as Dave, due to the war's end) but to his little family, which consisted of Hal Emmerich and Sunny Gurklovich. He integrated himself into their lives quickly and wondrously, adapting to their world and holding all of them close. He eventually introduced Hal to a longtime friend of his, giving birth to a pair of lovebirds. Ada Wong was another immaculate fit into Dave's family, cradling Hal's heart and nourishing Sunny's. She also attached her heart to Dave, loving him as a small girl would dote over a tiny puppy. In the past, such behavior would have annoyed the living daylights out of him. The future held changes of the past, though, conveying how certain mannerisms had been left behind.

Night had fallen over their world. They could be found in New Zealand's Paradise Forest, resting underneath a world of stars. Meryl and Akiba invited a handful of their loved ones to an unforgettable journey. Meryl's father, Hal, Sunny, Dave and a certain pair of Raccoon City officers were drawn into an ethereal world of foliage and animals, surrounded by dreams uncharted. They had spent the day traveling through the forest's wonders, but the night had dragged a great deal of energy out of them. Akiba, of course, was one of the first to present a complaint. Meryl might have grown tired of his whining, but she wasn't weary of his dogged devotion. That simple fact would forever uphold their union.

The stars above glistened, holding silent vigils over a moonlit world. All of them were close, wrapped up in blankets and sleeping bags. A bonfire presented them with warmth as they either slept or gazed onto the stars, reflecting on the day's gifts. Akiba, wrapped up in Meryl's arms, snored with the brilliance of a cartoon character. Roy, not too far from the newborn couple, silently glared at his blissfully oblivious in-law. _'I may love him to death, but that doesn't give him the right to ruin my sleep! I can't fathom how my daughter's putting up with that!'_

Another couple had fallen asleep quite some time ago, also wrapped up in starlit warmth. Prior to the advent of slumber, they shared a conversation that concerned constellations. Hal, as the sylphlike Ada discovered, was not only a hardcore fan of anime but an expert on astronomy. She was an expert on _astrology, _which made for a bizarre yet enthralling night of words. She gazed at him as he relayed everything he had learned, adoring every syllable-just as he adored her every breath. Hours passed before the two crept off into the night, their bodies silent but hearts walking alongside one another, strolling down a path of dreams.

Four individuals weren't asleep. One of them happened to be Roy, who preferred to keep himself awake in a sea of solitary thoughts. Two individuals had made their ascent into the stars, gazing upon them as they offered fragile yet endless light. Not a word was exchanged between them as they held one another, silently sharing an unexplored world of human emotion. Both carried light that could _never _be described, by any means. The greatest minds of their time could not hope to capture their light, for their light could _never _be restrained by words or calculations. It was a language they shared, an unspoken yet poignant form of communication. It was especially strong in the babyish eyes of an old soldier, who was always drifting away on a raft to lost dreams.

Leon appeared to be perfectly carefree, but closer inspection revealed a staggering amount of vigor. "I never thought I'd end up here," he said softly, eyes piercing the starlit ether. "It's like we're in a storybook, sitting underneath the hands of time. I think we've found a slice of Heaven."

Words didn't emerge from the other end. The unspoken language of love, unbidden in Dave's eyes, gazed into Leon's. Leon, always warmed by the other's presence, placed his hand underneath the other's chin. He brought the other's face closer to his, fingers fondling the underbelly of his chin. "I'm glad I'm here with you," he murmured, eyes glazed over in a moonlit serenade. "With you, I see beauty beyond my wildest dreams."

Dave said nothing at first, torn between possible passageways. He might have been one of great age, but the tenderness of his eyes betrayed his years. He held the eyes of a fearful newborn, one that knew nothing of the future but wanted to absorb warmth. He was hungry for it, and would die without the tender caress of love. He pursued the Kennedy for the light he needed, infinitely attached to the much younger male. Unfortunately, the gap in their ages presented a massive problem. It always reminded Dave of how much time he had left. It also reminded him of how unfair he was, keeping someone so beautiful away from those that deserved him. What right did he have to love Leon, when so many others could offer him so much more? Could a wrinkled, weary beast have the right to love an immaculate prince?

On the old soldier's face, sadness and fear became one. He turned his face away from Leon, heavy with tremendous sadness. A small grunt followed, as it normally did in times of discomfort. "There's something I want to say to you, but _can't," _he said helplessly, pain filling his eyes with each word. He felt as if his voice had become someone else's, projected from a great distance but falling out of his mouth. It was an odd feeling, to say the least.

Leon looked at him, eyes wondering about the nearby future. "What is it?" he asked, voice caressing the other's heart. He always spoke as if Dave had been transformed into glass, or a sacred hymn that shouldn't be disturbed.

"I...well, I…I may as well say it, considering how much time I've got left. I…I love you, Leon. I never thought I'd say those words to _anyone_, but I'm giving them to you, and…I love you. The thing is, I _can't."_

"Why not? _I _love _you."_

"Baby, I-wait a minute. What did you say?"

A warm, moonlit chuckle fell from Leon's heart. "I said I love you, dummy. I'll say it a million times if I have to. I'm _wild _about you. And I'm glad you brought this 'I love you' stuff up, because that's what I was hoping to tell _you_ tonight. I love you, Dave."

Anger broke out on an old face, uniting with the winds of unfathomable heartache. "You _can't _love me," a horrified, saddened heart cried out. "Leon, it won't work! It's not meant to work! _We shouldn't have met!_ This is all wrong!"

The Kennedy's face became firm, but it retained its heavenly kindness. "What makes you say that?" he asked, taking the other by the shoulders. His adoration didn't vanish by a thread, as strong as it had _ever _been. With it he gazed upon the other, loving yet worried about the other's heart. "I think it'll work."

"I think you've forgotten one major problem, babe. I don't have much time left. And _look at me! _I'm not exactly prince-worthy material here!"

For a moment, Leon looked as if Dave had delivered the most disappointing, maddening news. A smile soon made its way onto the Kennedy's face, capturing the world's effervescent starlight. "I don't know what judge you've been speaking with," he said, his warm voice hardly above a whisper. "but in my book, you're an ace."

"And in _my _book, you're an idiot," a blushing legend said, face doused in embarrassment. His hands were soon swept into the other male's hands, held in a tight yet tender grip.

"Look. One minute with you is much better than a day without you. I already enjoy every minute I share with you, and that won't change. You're the lamp of my life, Dave. I've never fallen in love before, but evidently I made a home-run on my first time at bat. You're the one. I found the one I'm meant to be with, and I don't give a damn if he's only got one day left to live."

Dave's tears were noticed and embraced by Leon's heart, gracing the edges of their owner's eyes. As disbelief and happiness grew upon a retired hero's face, the Kennedy dove his hand into a pocket. "I want you to do me a favor," he said gently, words caressing the other's face. Green eyes dove onto the small box, which apparently was a-

"I want you to take this, and make me the happiest mortal alive."

Smiling, Leon revealed the box's contents. It was a diamond encrusted ring, hand-crafted by the finest professionals known to man. It was also a source of extreme happiness, giving birth to light that would transcend eternity itself. The green eyes of a puppy gazed upon it in bliss, but bliss transformed into maddening, widespread grief.

"I can't take that. _You know I can't!"_

"I'm giving it to you," said a soft, firm heart, still holding out the ring. "And I want you to take it."

"You don't know what you're doing," the puppy whimpered, eyes filled with oceans of pain. "I can't take it, Leon. Please…please put it away. I can't do it."

"Dave-"

"Please put it away," the puppy begged, burying his tear-soaked face into his hands. His voice was hoarse, broken, and clearly drowning under pain. "Please. I can't take it. I can't do that to you."

"I would, if you weren't happy enough with me. But you're…you're…"

Leon shook his head, but was unable to shake off the pain _he _felt. "Take it, Dave," he said forcefully, voice conveying a message of profound fidelity-and profound heartache. "Take it. I don't care if you've only got five minutes left. Take it. Please."

"I can't do that to you," a puppy sobbed, face still buried in his hands. "It wouldn't be right. There's someone else. There _has _to be someone else. Someone that deserves you far more than I do."

"Look. _I'm _the one that doesn't deserve _you, _but I want to take care of you. I want to spend the rest of your life loving you, even if this is our only night together. I want you to become mine, here and now. My life won't be complete without you, Dave. Please. Do me a favor and take it."

The older male's face was finally lifted, stained with a million tears. Fretful eyes fell upon the shimmering gift of love, wavering between two different options. "Is there anything wrong with me?" the Kennedy asked tenderly, and would obviously break if a poor answer came. However, the answer was instant and refreshing.

"N-n-no. How could there be? You're…you're _amazing_."

"Then take it," Leon urged, dangerously close to tears himself. If Dave didn't take the ring, he'd fall apart right then and there. The ring paved the road to his lifeline, his desired destiny and oxygen. "I love you," he continued, voice becoming hoarse. "Please. Please take it. I promise…to love you…even after you're gone. I promise to take care of you. Just take it. Take it."

Tearfully, Dave gazed into the field of starlight night. Dave's eyes, although overwhelmed by tears, captured the sight of a shooting star. "I've never seen so many before," he said, voice shivering after a two-minute period of silence. Leon soon followed his gaze, directing his eyes onto the heavens.

"Yeah. Neither have I. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my ring now?"

'_Yes, you can,' _soft eyes said, as a hand delivered the offering of love. The ring was gingerly placed onto the furrowed hand of its recipient, followed by perpetually bright eyes. Two pairs of orbs, both filled with the tears of unspeakable love, melted into each other as the night drifted on. Stars showered their light as fireflies took flight, disturbed by a playful young maiden. Her eyes were lifted into the sapphire blue heavens, following the small entities of unending light.

On that very night, Sunny witnessed the flight of David's future. It was short, but destined to be wondrously beautiful.

On that very night, many hearts underwent the course to immortality. So many emotions intertwined with aspirations on that very night, and would grow even stronger upon the following day. Even as a couple stood on a rather fragile threshold, they eagerly awaited what the stars would bring them. Their dreams, their hopes and smiles, although furnished on a delicate thread of time, glistened with a light that surpassed even Sunny's fireflies. Noticing the newfound happiness, the fireflies soared into the heavens, silently singing of the world's newfound joy.

* * *

"_Come with me now to see my world, where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel right now_

_With you?"_

_-Phil Collins, 'Strangers Like Me'_

"_Just sunshine  
And blue sky  
That's just how it goes  
For living here_

Come fire  
Come fire  
Let it burn and love come racing through…"

_Still Alive, Mirror's Edge OST_

This was composed to a pristine song of love, 'Still Alive'.


End file.
